Kill for me?
by ama689
Summary: After a fight with his brother Kurt goes on a walk but is soon face to face with a very famous killer Blaine Anderson. Kurt is kidnapped and is introduced to the notorious Warblers. Will Kurt find his way out or will he choose to join the dark side? AU! Warnings inside.
1. Fear

**AN: Hey welcome to my story. I just wanted to say that this is my first ever fanfict so please tell me how I did. Review!**

**Copyright: I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story**

**WARNINGS: Violence, Murder, Use of drugs, alcohol, smoking, and rude language**

Chapter 1: Fear

Kurt was walking down the street. He had just had a fight with Finn about how Kurt was ruining Finn's reputation and how Kurt had to be less out there and try to fit in. Kurt had gotten very offended and stated yelling at Finn for being so oblivious to what Kurt was going through. On top of that Kurt had been dealing with Karofsky the whole day at school. Things got really bad and Kurt just couldn't be in the house anymore. He had walked out of the house for some fresh air. He had been out for more than 30 minutes and had to turn off his phone after the first 15 minutes because Finn kept texting him apologies.

As Kurt was walking he noticed that he had walked further from his house than he should have at this time of night. Kurt looked around and saw the alley that lead to his house. As a kid Kurt had always known about not going into dark allies at night but if he took the alley to his house he would get to his house in no time. Kurt turned the corner into the alley and as he walked down the alley he noticed a man on the floor. The closer Kurt got the more he could see the man's pale skin and the red stained shirt. Kurt could see that the man had been stabbed in the heart and was very much dead. At that point Kurt started to panic. He knew he was in danger and if he didn't get out of there he would be next. After being frozen in the spot for as long as he could remember he heard a scream come from another part of the alley. Kurt unfroze and ran the other way the scream came from.

He had only run a few feet before he felt someone grab his waist and pull him against the wall. He closed his eyes, scared to see who had a hold on his waist. He felt the hand on his waist loosen as he opened his eyes.

What he saw was one of the most shocking things he had ever seen. In front of him was Blaine Anderson Americas most wanted serial killer and his group The Warblers. Kurt Knew that if he didn't get out of there soon he was going to die. Kurt started to kick and throw punches but Blaine pinned him to the wall even harder and wouldn't let go.

"What do we have here" said Blaine

"Please don't hurt me, I won't tell anybody, please"

"Blaine we have to get out of here" Kurt heard a man in blood covered clothes yell at Blaine. "Just take him with us, we will kill him later." Kurt was now terrified. If he didn't do something he was going to die. With that in mind Kurt kicked Blaine in the stomach. As Blaine held on to his stomach Kurt wiggled out of his holed and ran as fast as he could. As he turned a corner he could hear the men chasing him down the alley. One of them caught up with him. The man grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into a wall. Kurt fell to the ground and was pulled up by two other men that held him back.

"Take him to the van we will deal with the mess" The man in front of Kurt ordered. At that point Kurt gave up and started to cry.

The men lead him to a white van. They had handcuffed Kurt so he couldn't brick free. One of the men opened the doors to the back of the van and the other pushed Kurt into the van. Kurt was sat on the floor of the van while the men talked in the front.

Kurt got an idea. He slowly stood up and walked to the back of the van. He got a hold on the handle but before he could open the door one of the men grabbed him and held him down on the floor while the other looked for something. Kurt heard the man grab something he couldn't see. As the man that was standing made his way towards Kurt the other man that had pinned him down took hold of his arm. Kurt tried to fight them but it was to no use. He felt a small pain on his arm. As he tried to fight them off he stated to feel weaker. He started to get tired and all of the sudden everything was black.


	2. Confusion

**AU: Hey! Thanks so much for reading my fict. I have a lot of ideas that I want to put into this story and hope you guys like it so far. I also wanted to say that if you have any ideas for the story I would really like to hear them. This chapter is in Kurt's POV but there is also Burt's reaction in the story. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**WARNINGS: Violence, Murder, Use of drugs, alcohol, smoking, and rude language**

**Copyright:** **I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story**

Chapter 2: Confusion

I woke up feeling as though my body had a huge weight on it. As I felt my vision clear I felt my body start to wake up. I started to get back the feeling on my arms and legs. I looked around me. The room was dark and the only light in the room was a light bulb hanging in the ceiling. I felt around and found that I was lying on a bed with my wrists bound with rope. My clothes were covered in dirt and blood and my head was spinning with a million things. I slowly started to remember walking down the street and entering an alley. I remember being attacked by Anderson then being drugged by some of his men. It all came back like a thousand rocks hit me at the same time. I knew who the men were and what they were capable of. If I didn't get of where I was I was going to die. I started to struggle against the ropes hopping to loosen them.

I kept struggling until I heard a door open beside my bed. I looked to the side to see the man that had cut up to me when I tried to run. The man smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. He had changed from the blood covered clothes and was now wearing a white t-shirt with black pants. The man walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a chair. He sat close to the bed I was on and began to talk. "I see you're awake"

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

"Well first I wanted to introduce myself. I am Wes and you are?

"Who in their right mind would give their name to a fucking serial killer?"

"Someone who wouldn't want to get stabbed in the next ten seconds." As he said that he reached into his pocket and took out a pocket knife. I knew I had to lie about who I was and I had to make my lying realistic from now on.

"Fine my name is Drake. Now what am I doing here?" When I said that Wes put the knife back in his pocket.

"Well let's see, you walked in on one of our most important kills and tried to run from us. Now what was I supposed to do? Let you run around screaming killer to the cops because if you thought I would you are in for a real surprise."

"Than what are you going to do to me? Why am I still alive?"

"I was going to leave that up to you." As the man said this he smirked "You have two chooses. One I can kill you."

"And the other one?"

"You could join the Warblers." I gave him a confused look because why would a group of killers want him to join them. "I saw how fast you ran down the alley and we need more people."

"Why me? Why not another guy that has actually killed someone?"

"It's because you have caught our leader's eye." Wes had a small smile playing at his lips "Think about it but if I were you I wouldn't take too long. We don't make these offers often" Wes left. Leaving me a lot to think about.

Could I really join a group of serial killers to safe myself but kill many? And what was that Wes said about catching his leaders eye" I am so confused.

~KFM~

Burt was pacing the floor with one arm across he's chest and the other one rubbing his head. He was so confused about how this had happened. He had woken up to Finn panicking about how he had had a fight with Kurt and that Kurt never came back from his walk. Burt called Kurt's friends to see if he had stayed the night but none had seen him sins glee. After Burt did everything he could he had called the police but they had told him to call after forty eight hours. Burt was angry, confused, and sad. He didn't know what to do anymore. That's when he got the call.

*Ring*

"Hello" Burt said into the phone.

"Is this the Hummel residence" A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Yes, this is Burt Hummel"

"Hello Mr. Hummel this is the Ohio police department. We have some news on your son's case that we would like for you to know" Burt's heart sank to his stomach. Burt knew it had to do with how Kurt disappeared.

"Yes, continue"

"Mr. Hummel our team has discovered a group of serial killers called the Warblers were in the same area as your son the night he went missing. We have reason to suspect that he has been taken hostage by this group of killers." Burt felt his heart stop for the second time that day. How had the same boy that had been so happy just a day ago is close to death the next.

"Do you know where he is? Is he d-dead?" Burt swallowed through the lump in his thought.

"Mr. Hummel we don't think he is dead. We found some body's in an alley close to your home. Your son was not one of them and as to where he is. We have not found any clues to help us locate him."

"Wait you found dead body's near my area?"

"Yes sir, we have sent warnings down the streets near you about the group. We advise not to go out at night alone and to lock your doors before going to sleep." Burt thanked the police officer for the warning and the news about his son. All Burt could do is hope Kurt was ok.

~KFM~

Kurt fell asleep with many thoughts running through his head. He didn't want to die but if it meant having to kill to survive well he didn't know if he could do it. He was woken up by the door opening and a man stepping into the room. Kurt felt fear run through him as Blaine Anderson stepped into the room. Blaine was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket over it. He wore ripped jeans that had blood stains and his hair was all over the place. As Blaine sat down he pulled a knife from his pocket. He said nothing at first. He just sat there playing with the knife in his hand. After what seemed like an eternity Blaine spoke.

"Have you made up your mind of what you want to do?" Kurt stared at him blankly not sure what to say. Meanwhile Blaine just looked at the knife in his hand finding it fascinating. "I don't want to hurt you Drake but I can't have you walking around telling people what you saw."

"I won't tell anybody" Kurt finally spoke "I just don't want to live to have to kill. I don't want to die but I just can't handle knowing I have someone else's blood on my hands"

"Drake the moment I saw you I knew that you had to join us. It was as though you were there for a risen I still don't know." Blaine stood up and put away the knife before walked to the bed "I am going to untie you but you must promise not to struggle" Kurt nodded his head and Blaine untied his wrists. Slowly Kurt sat up and felt Blaine sit next to him on the bed. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's knee and said "I will give you a day to decide. Just remember what I said." Blain stood up and walked to the door but before he left he said one last thing "By the way I would really like to know your real name"

Kurt looked up at him in surprise "How did you-"

"I did the same thing when I was in your position" Blaine cut in.

Kurt looked at him and then said "Kurt, my name is Kurt"

With one last glance he said "Welcome to my world Kurt"


	3. Thinking

**AN: Hey! So in this chapter I have an OC and her character is kind of important. Anyway I wanted to say thanks for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. I am really happy with this story so far. Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Violence, Murder, Use of drugs, alcohol, smoking, and rude language**

**Copyright:** **I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story**

Chapter 3: Thinking

Kurt had stayed up all night just thinking about what he was going to do. He had one day! One fucking day to decide to kill or be killed. In one hand if he died he wouldn't have to deal with everything and just leave it all behind but in the other he had a chance to escape and to live his life.

Kurt was so tired of thinking and having everything in his life just turn to hell. He wanted to be back in his house with Burt and Carole laughing on the couch wile Finn looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything. He wanted to be back at school fighting for solos in glee while the others watched. But sadly he was stuck in a room in which he was deciding on becoming the next best serial killer or dying himself. It seemed like the most obvious chose was to join them but after a lot of thinking Kurt just didn't know which one to choose.

Kurt also thought about Blaine and what he had said. He thought about how Blaine seemed so honest with Kurt. He didn't know what came over him but all of his thoughts ran back to Blain's words. What had Blaine meant when he said that Kurt belonged in the group? Kurt was in the scariest situation he could ever think of and he had been in a lot of scary situations.

Kurt didn't know how long he laid there just thinking but then he heard someone outside the door. Kurt quickly moved as far away from the door as he could. As the door opened Kurt saw a man step into the room. Kurt remembered him as one of the men that held Kurt down while he tried to run.

As the man got closer Kurt noticed a tray of food in his hand. The man laid the food next to Kurt and told Kurt to eat it. Kurt looked at him and said "How do I know it isn't poisoned"

"If we wanted you dead we would have killed you already." The man left the room as fast as he came and Kurt was alone again. He had nothing to lose and so he started eating. All of the sudden he felt something in his jean pocket. Kurt stopped eating and pulled the object out if his pocket. When he saw what it was he almost yelled in happiness but remembered were he was.

Kurt had forgotten that he had his phone in his pocket. He had turned it off so that it wouldn't ring and he must have forgotten it was there. He took the phone in his hand and quickly turned it on and looked at how much battery he had. Thankfully since he had turned off his phone he had about ninety percent of battery left. He wanted to call his dad and his friends but he didn't know where he was or what to tell them. He didn't know if he should call the police or just keep it in his pocket until something actually happened.

Kurt heard the door open and then he got an idea. Kurt dialed 911 and heard the voice on the other end. He paid no attention to it and put the phone behind he's back. Kurt then turned his attention back to the man that had entered. He remembered him as Wes. Wes walked over to Kurt and grabbed the tray.

"You didn't eat much I see."

"No wasn't really hungry" Wes let out a small laugh.

"You've been here for more than ten hours and you're not hungry. Well they did tell me you thought the food was poisoned." Kurt heard the voice in the phone stop talking and for a minute he thought that they had hung up on him. He glanced at the phone and was relieved when he saw it was still connected. "I hope you decide to live." Wes said suddenly "You seem like a nice person" then Wes picked up the tray and left. As soon as he was gone Kurt started talking on the phone.

"I don't know where I am but my name is Kurt Hummel and I have been kidnapped. Please I need help" Kurt heard some ruffling before someone answered.

"Yes Kurt my name is Angela. I am the detective on your case. Can you tell me what you see?"

"I don't see much just-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine running into the room.

Blaine grabbed the hand that was holding the phone and ripped the phone out of Kurt's hand. Kurt looked at him terrified of what he was going to do. Blaine threw the phone to the ground breaking it in two.

For a second they just looked at each other. Kurt felt his heart race in his chest. _I'm going to die. How was I so stupid not thinking that they were watching me?_ Blaine looked at him in anger. Kurt thought Blaine was going to hit him but he didn't. He just walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kurt just stared at his phone in shock. He had lost the only communication he had with the police and his dad. Kurt cried for what seemed like an eternity until he heard two men enter the room. He swept the tears from his eyes before facing the two men.

"Blaine wants to talk to you" one of the men said.

"What does he want" Kurt muttered under his breath. _He probably wants to hurt me for what I did _Kurt thought. The two men grabbed Kurt by the arms and lead him out of the room. For the first time Kurt got to see where he was. It looked like a normal building. The walls were covered in red painting. There was not a lot of light but just enough to be able to see were you were going. The wooden floors made a cricking noise every time they steeped on it.

They walked him down a long hallway that leads to two large double doors. They stopped walking at the doors and motioned for Kurt to go in. As Kurt opened the door he saw a wooden desk in the middle of the room. There were also two chairs facing the desk. Blaine was behind the desk siting on a big leather covered chair. He motioned for Kurt to sit down. Kurt sat on one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Leave us" Blaine motioned for the two men to leave. Once the doors closed Blaine started to talk. "I should kill you for calling the police on us, but I won't."

"Why not?" Kurt cut in "Why do you keep me alive if you're just going to keep me here. Trapped with nothing to do?"

"You are different than any of my victims. You have a very strong personality that I like." Blaine smiled at him and continued "Do you remember what I said to you last night?" Kurt nodded "I still believe your here because you belong here."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt cut in "It's so confusing"

"What I mean is that you were meant to join our group. You were meant to kill." A shiver ran down Kurt's spine when Blaine said that "Haven't you ever just wanted to take something sharp and plunge it into someone you really hate?" Kurt thought about when Karofsky pushed him into the walls and slushed him. He would always get mad but Kurt never thought about killing him, until now. Kurt felt something inside of him that just kept saying join them kill Karofsky, but Kurt fought it. He wasn't crazy. He didn't kill people.

"No" Kurt answered

"Trust me when I say this. You will, soon. But you have to let that part of you take over. Loosen up a little" Blaine walked around the desk and behind Kurt. He put both his hands on Kurt's shoulders and started massaging them. Blaine massaged Kurt's shoulders until Kurt let out a little moan. "See all you have to do is relax and let yourself be taken by the dark side." Kurt felt himself let in a part of him that he had never known existed. He tried to fight it but it was like all he thought about was killing. Blaine had done something to him. Something he didn't understand.

"You have about ten hours to decide what you are going to do. Choose wisely" Blaine winked at him. Kurt stood up and walked to the door but before he could open the door a hand on his shoulder turned him around. Kurt was face to face with Blaine. Before Kurt could process what was happening Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Then Blaine leaned in more until his lips were about to touch his neck.

"Think about that when deciding" Blaine whispered. The hot breath on Kurt's neck made him shiver. Then Blaine pulled away and opened the door for Kurt. "See you in ten hours"

Kurt walked out of the room and again he was taken by the arms by the two men. As Kurt was lead to the room again he thought about what had happened.

~KFM~

It had been two days since Kurt disappeared. Burt had broken down a lot of times. He would cry himself to sleep. Burt was so worried that his son was dead or hurt. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing Kurt. Yes, Burt could be intimidating but he still was a father that missed he's son. So, when Burt got a call from the police asking him to go to the station he was full of emotions.

Burt got to the station faster than he thought possible. As Burt entered the station Angela, the investigator on Kurt's case, came up to him and showed him into a room. The women sat down and stared talking.

"Mr. Hummel earlier this morning we got a call from a phone that we think Kurt had when he was kidnapped. We tried to track down the phone but the connection was lost before we could get his location. The phone call was about Kurt trying to get help. I didn't get any information because the connection was lost." Burt was panicking inside. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask but he knew he had to wait so he did the next best thing.

"Thank you for letting me know about what happened. I just wanted to ask you if there was anything I could do to help you find him?"

"Yes, actually there are a couple of things…"

~KFM~

It had been nine hours since Kurt had meet with Blaine. Kurt had thought about what he felt when Blaine made him relax and let that part of himself out. He had never felt like that in his whole life. He felt like he was letting something dark take him and all he could think about was killing someone. Kurt was thinking more and more about his decision and he felt like he knew what he was going to do. All Kurt had to do now was wait.

Kurt didn't have to wait long for the men that had been leading him through the building came back and took him by the arm. They lead him back to Blaine's office but instead of it just being Blaine in the room this time there was a group of men. They all were different but there was something they all had in common. Kurt couldn't put his finger on it but it was like Kurt was part of them too.

The men lead Kurt to a chair in the middle of the room. He sat down and could feel everyone staring at him. Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hand in his.

"Kurt we need to know what you have decided" Kurt looked around and felt everyone waiting for an answer. He was sure of his answer.

"I want to…"

**~KFM~**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to. I already know what I want Kurt to decide but if you have any ideas please tell me in the reviews and I will see if I can include them. I really like that Burt's reaction is in the story. Hope you liked it and please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**-A**


	4. Violence

**AU: Hey! I just want to say thanks so much for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. I made many different versions of this chapter but they kept coming out really bad. I hope you like this version. This might be my last update until Sunday. After this every Sunday I am going to update. Thanks**

**P.S This chapter gets really Violent so if you don't like violence sorry.**

**WARNINGS: Violence, Murder, Use of drugs, alcohol, smoking, and rude language**

**Copyright:** **I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story**

Chapter 4: Violence

"I want to..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because of a loud bang from upstairs. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stayed quite. Then they heard men talking and footsteps coming from upstairs. There was a small panic but soon everyone went into action.

Some men pulled out guns or knives that had been in there pockets. While others picked up all kinds like clothes and bags. Soon everyone was either ready to fight or run.

Kurt froze as everything happened. Someone had pulled him out of the chair and started running to one of the back exits. Kurt couldn't see who it was but knew not to fight him. He could hear the other men following them. As they got closer to the exit, he could hear people screaming behind them. Kurt couldn't help but turn around to see what was happening. The police had cut up to them and the men behind them had started to fight back.

Kurt felt something take over him at that moment. He stopped making the person that had a holed on him stop too. Kurt looked up and saw that it was Blaine that had taken him.

"Give me your knife" Kurt didn't know why he asked for the knife but all he knew was that he wasn't himself.

"Why?" Blaine looked like he knew the answer but just had to hear it.

"Just give me your knife" without another word Blaine held up the knife and Kurt took it in his hand. He didn't know what he was going to do with the knife but felt something inside him being released as he took the knife.

Kurt felt someone take his arm as another man attacked Blaine. He lost all control at that moment and grabbed his arm back. Everything happened in a second. Kurt took hold of the man and hit him in the face. Kurt kicked and punched the man to the ground. When Kurt fully pinned the man to the ground he took out the knife that Blaine had given him. He felt something dark in him. Like he had been possessed by something. Then Kurt stabbed the man in the heart.

All in that same second Kurt realized what he had done. He had killed a man, a person, that did nothing wrong. He had taken someone's life. Kurt looked at the man in shock.

Then he felt someone touch his shoulder. He was in too much shock to process the touch until he was grabbed by the arm and lifted up. He looked at Blaine for a minute and then he was out of shock.

"Oh my god, I-I-I k-killed someone" The sentence hit him like a shock wave. He had killed someone and it was one of the people that were trying to help him. Kurt broke down and started to cry. He felt Blaine rap his arms around him. Kurt hugged Blaine back and cried on his shoulder.

Kurt couldn't think. He couldn't process anything. He felt numb and broken. He's whole world was crumbling into nothingness. He's whole mind was on one thing and one thing only. He had killed a man.

~KFM~

After Burt helped the police with finding his son, he had been asked to stay in the police station for news about how things were going. He was worried about what they were going to tell him but hoped it wasn't completely bad news.

Burt saw Angela walking towards him and stood up. As Angela approached he could tell something was wrong.

"Mr. Hummel I would like to speak to you." She turned around and led him into the same room he had been in just a couple of hours ago." I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Is my son dead?" Burt cut in.

"No, he is actually perfectly fine." Burt felt relief go through him but also worry and confusion. "We went to the location your son was in but unfortunately they killed most of our team. Burt this might be hard to understand but Kurt killed one of the men in our team." There was a pause in the conversation.

"No, you're lying. Kurt wouldn't do that. He isn't a killer." Burt shook his head trying to lose the thought of his son killing someone leave his mind but it never did.

"I am sorry Burt but one of the men in our team got out and came back tell us what happened. Kurt had been taken by one of the men in the team and apparently Kurt didn't want to be taken." Burt felt his world crumble at the thought of his boy becoming a cold blooded killer. He couldn't deal with all of this. He broke down and cried not being able to handle what he had heard.

~KFM~

Kurt woke up feeling miserable. He had cried himself to sleep in Blaine's arms after what had happened. He still couldn't believe he had actually killed someone. Just knowing that he had taken a life made him want to throw up.

As he woke up he notice he was laying on a mattress but a sleeping bag. When he noticed that he looked around the room he was in to find that he was actually in a tent. Kurt was confused but then noticed a figure in the other side of the tent. He looked up to see Blaine sitting on the floor looking at some maps. Blaine noticed his movements and looked up. He let go of the papers he had in his hands and made his way to Kurt. Blaine kneeled down next to him and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You're awake"

"Yea, what happened and where are we."

"The cops got into the ware house. We killed most of them and got out of there. We are somewhere in-between Lima and Westerville."

"Did I- did I really kill someone?"

"Yes you did. I get that you didn't want to but it's in your nature."

"I don't get any of this" Kurt cut in "Why is it in my nature? Why am I supposed to kill?"

"Kurt if we hadn't been attacked. If you hadn't killed someone. What would you have chosen?"

"Why does that matter? It's not like I can go home know."

"It matters because if you should have gotten you chose."

"I would have chosen to die." Saying it out loud made it so much more real for Kurt. He would have killed himself just so he wouldn't kill. Well that went to hell.

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone for your decision to change but you do belong in our group Kurt."

"I don't want to k-kill" Kurt felt a tears in his eyes "I don't know why I killed him but I did" Kurt started to cry again and Blaine just hugged him to his chest. After a while Kurt stopped crying. Kurt mumbled an "I'm sorry" and looked up at Blaine. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt and instead tightened his hold.

"No its ok, you have gone through a lot."

"Why are you so nice to me? Aren't you the coldblooded killer Blaine Anderson?" Kurt joked

"I am, but when I want to I can be very different." Blaine said that in a seductive voice that made shivers run down Kurt's back. Then Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. It was like he was in a trance. Blaine's eyes were the most beautiful color. A hazel color that could mesmerize you. Without thinking Kurt leaned into Blaine. Their faces were so close that if they leaned in just a little more there faces would touch. They both closed their eyes about to kiss until...

"Blaine, Blaine we have intruders." Someone yelled from outside. Kurt and Blaine jumped back instantly. Once they got out of the trance they had been under they became very alert.

"Stay here" Blaine said

"No, I'm going with you"

"Kurt please stay here it could get really dangerous"

"No Blaine, you wanted me to join let me fight. I have nothing to lose"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a second before giving up "Fine" Blaine stood up and grabbed a bag from the corner of the tent. He looked through the bag for a second before taking out a knife. It wasn't anything special just a kitchen knife you would use to cut onions. "Take this and be careful" Blaine gave the knife to Kurt and left. Kurt took a deep breath and walked out of the tent.

**~KFM~**

**AU: Hope you liked it. Next I am going to introduce the Warblers and more Klaine. I am really excited for the next chapter. I wanted to know if any of you can guess who were the Warblers that held Kurt down in the first chapter? Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. PM me if you have any ideas for the story! See you on Sunday.**

**-A**


	5. Family

**AN: Hey! So I know I haven't updated for a really long time but I got sick one week and hade an audition in the other so I have had a lot to do. I have so much to do in so little time. Clique! Anyway this chapter you will meet some of the ****Warblers. I also have some Klaine in there. There's a time jump between the last chapter and this one. Thanks for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews.**

**WARNINGS: Violence, Murder, Use of drugs, alcohol, smoking, and rude language**

**Copyright: I don't own glee or anything you might recognize in this story.**

_Dream_

Chapter 5: Family

_Kurt ran down the street as fast as he could. He didn't know what he was running from just that he had to run. He looked around for any sign of people but there was none. He ran down the street even faster. All he could do was run. He tripped over something. It was a body. Kurt looked down to see the face of a man. Kurt screamed as the man took hold of his leg._

"_You did this to me" the man said. Kurt couldn't do anything but scream. "You killed me."_

Kurt opened his eyes to find he was back in the same room he had been in for more than five days. He had been having more and more nightmares these past few days. After the fight, that had lead him to kill more people, the group had packed up and headed toward Westerville. Kurt had developed all of these nightmares about him killing people and it was getting worse. He tried to get it out of he's head but they just wouldn't go away.

Kurt looked around at the motel room he was in. The bed wasn't that great but it was a place to sleep. The room itself was really 70's themed. The wallpaper was falling off the walls. There wasn't much in the room just some old desk, a chair, and the bed. There was a door in one of the back corners that lead to a bathroom.

They had been traveling for more than two weeks but had only been here for a couple of them. Kurt had been locked up in different rooms for the most part of the trip. He hadn't talked to anyone other than Blaine for the whole trip.

As Kurt got up he heard footsteps behind the door. He looked at the door as it opened to see a man he had never seen before. He carried a small bag behind him. The man walked into the room and sat down on the chair to face him. He looked up at Kurt and spoke. "Blaine told me to tell you to get ready for diner. He said to make shore you look presentable." As he finished his sentence he pulled out the bag out from behind him. The man reached out and gave the bag to Kurt. While Kurt inspected the bag the man made his way to the bathroom door.

In the bag there was a pair of skinny jeans and a blue button down shirt. He saw some underwear and a pair of new shoes. There were also different shower products and some more moisturizers for his skin. Kurt looked up at the man and gave him a questioning look. He never had dinner outside his room. Usually they would bring him some food and he would eat it in his room.

The man just ignored the look and walked into the bathroom. Kurt heard the man turn on the shower. He didn't ask any questions and just went along with it. After a few minutes he walked out and told Kurt he had an hour to get ready. Kurt waited for the man to exit the room before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Kurt took off the clothing he had on and walked into the shower. The water felt warm against his skin and Kurt could feel all his muscles relaxing. As he washed his body he let his mined drift off. For the first time in weeks Kurt thought about his family and how they reacted to him disappearing. He thought about how Burt was doing and if he still was looking for him. Everything had been so hard on him when he found out Burt was trying to look for him. At first Kurt wanted to be found but now things were different. Kurt had killed someone and he knew that if the cops found him he would shore be put in jail. It was hard to think of his dad's reaction to the situation but what could he do.

Kurt finished washing his hair before exiting the bathroom. He made his way toward the bag and pulled out the clothes and got dressed quickly. After he got dressed he went to the mirror and fixed his hair as best as possible. When Kurt was done he had about five minutes left so he laid down on the bed and pulled out a Vogue magazine that he had gotten in one of the abandoned motels they stayed at.

After a few minutes Kurt heard the door open again. This time Blaine came into the room. He was wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans. His hair was the same curly mash it always was. He seemed a little nerved as he walked towards Kurt's bed.

Kurt looked up from the magazine to find Blaine staring down at him. A strange feeling past him as he sat up to talk to Blaine.

"See you got the new clothes." Blaine said "I didn't know what you liked so I just went with something casual."

"Thanks, its ok, I guess there isn't much you could get under the conditions we're in." Kurt gave a small smile. For the past few days Blaine and Kurt had gotten to know each other. They had become quick friends and talked a lot. Kurt usually talked about his family and about his friends. They never really talked about anything to personal and mostly kept the mood light.

"So I wanted to introduce to you the warblers. I noticed that you've been traveling with us for a long time but you have never met the family" Blaine smiled at that.

"The Family?"

"Yea, you are a warbler which means you are part of the family. Anyway do you want to meet them or are you just going to sit there looking at this magazine all day." Blaine grabbed the magazine and pulled it out of Kurt reach. "Were did you get it anyway?"

"I found it." Kurt said reaching out to try and get it back "please give it back"

"I bet you, you couldn't get it if you tried" Blaine challenged

"I bet I could" Kurt challenged back.

Blaine walked far away from the bed and held the magazine out to Kurt. Kurt reached out to grab it but it was pulled out of reach before he could. Kurt slid of the bed and made his way towards Blaine. He reached for the magazine again but it was again snatched back from him. Blaine gave an amused smile. "Give up" he said.

"Never" Kurt reached out again and almost got it when Blaine grabbed his wrist before he could get it. "That's not fair. You're way stronger than me." Kurt pouted. Blaine let go of his wrist before stepping back. As soon as he did that Kurt tackled him to the ground making them both laugh. Blaine let go of the magazine the instant he hit the floor but it was soon forgotten. As the laughing died down they both stared into each other's eyes. They became very quiet and just stared at each other.

Kurt leaned forward towards Blaine. Their lips only inches apart. Kurt's eyes flickered from Blaine's eyes to his lips and back. Blaine did the same thing and in a quick second there lips were locked together. Their lips moved together in sink. Blaine moved his hand up to cup Kurt's face wile Kurt had his hands on either side of Blaine. The kiss was chased but still had a lot if feeling put in to it.

When they broke apart they were both out of breath. They looked at each other before kissing again. This kiss was less chased and full of passion. Blaine flipped them around so he was on top of Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine ran his tongue against Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt was quick to respond. Their tongues curled together in a heated kiss. They staid like that for a few minutes just kissing until they heard a knock on the door.

They pulled away quickly, panting as they fixed up their clothes and hair. Kurt went back to lay on the bed wile Blaine walked to answer the door. Kurt laid back on the bed trying to get his mind back in order. He had just kissed Blaine but what did that mean. Did it mean anything? Kurt was so confused but pushed it to the back of his head as he heard Blaine answer the door and start taking to the man outside. It took a few minutes until Blaine closed the door and walked back to Kurt. Blaine sat next to Kurt in the bed. All they did was stare at each other in silence before Blaine finally spoke. "That was one of the men, he said to hurry up, so I guess we should get going."

"Yeah I think we should." Kurt smiled at Blaine before standing up and walking towards the door. Blaine also got up and held the door open for Kurt as they walled together to the dining room.

~KFM~

Dinner with the Warblers had become quite interesting. Kurt was very surprised to what they had pulled off. When he first walked in the room he noticed it was no regular diner party. They had put up different kinds of decorations and there were more people there than Kurt had expected.

Kurt had been introduced to a lot of different people. He met people from different parts of Ohio and with many different stories to tell. What he learned about the group was also very interesting. He learned that everyone had a different job to do and lived very close lives. They also had lives other than being killers. Some of them were married while others had girlfriends or boyfriends. Some had families and some were just big party freaks. They all stayed together and were a very big family.

As him and Blaine made their way across the dining room the men Kurt had remembered as the men that held him down walked towards them. Kurt and Blaine stopped walking to greet them.

"Hello my name is Jeff and this here is my boyfriend Nick" Kurt looked at them and gave a small smile.

"Hi" Kurt said simply.

"Kurt these are the best people you will ever meet" Blaine cut in "Niff as we like to call them have been around since we started the group and helped us with the growing of the group." Blaine smiled at the memory.

"Wow that is very impressive." Kurt said in awe.

"Thank you." Jeff said "Well if you'll excuse us." With that they both walked off hand in hand.

"Kurt come with me I want you to see something." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand. They both made their way to some large double doors before Blaine stopped walking. "I just wanted to say that I would have told you before but I couldn't." Kurt was confused with that sentence. What was Blaine hiding?

"Blaine what…"

"Just keep open minded." Blaine cut in before opening the door to let Kurt in. Kurt walked in the room and when he saw who was sitting on the desk chair he gasped.

**~KFM~**

**AN: Sorry! I just really love cliffhangers but don't worry I already have the next chapter in mind and I'm really excited to see your reactions. Until the next chapter can anyone guess who is in the room Kurt just walked into? Also Nick and Jeff were the men that held Kurt down in the first chapter. I wanted to say that sadly Sebastian and Hunter are not part of the Warblers but they still will be in the story just not in the way people might think. Anyway thanks so much for the Follow, Favorites, and Review! PM me if you have any ideas for the story or just write them in the reviews. Until next time!**

**-A**


End file.
